Forgivenss Is A Sin
by SilentButHEARD
Summary: Different people. Different stories . Same pain. Will they succumb to it? Be warned. If you want to find out, there's no going back. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Different stories. Different people. Same pain. Will they succumb to it? Be warned. If you want to find out, there's no going back.

**A/N: This is going to seem a little confusing at first. **

**Disclaimer: Everything in regards to the Maximum Ride series belongs to James Patterson. I own nothing. **_**NADA!**_

_**Forgiveness Is A Sin**_

**Yonkers, New York**

**5:34 A.M**

Light filtered in through the barely hanging window shades. Small dust particles hung heavy in the air. Small finches began to sing their morning song. And … someone was dying. Not now. Not yet. But someone would die. It was only a matter of time and she knew it.

Groaning silently the girl pushed her self off the wooden floor and sat up. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. It was stupid, foolish of her … Especially in front of an open window! Quickly she flitted over to the safety of the closet. Ah, that was better.

They had told her it would be safe here. That they wouldn't find her. But she knew it was only a matter of time. And besides she didn't trust anyone to keep her safe. Didn't trust anyone period. She knew what a risk it was, to trust. She had seen so many people. On TV - and in real life, pledging their undying devotion to such and such person. Whispering sweet lies in their ears. "'You're okay … you're safe ... I'll take care of you … I'll never leave you'"

Lies.

And she had no patience for them.

The girl clenched her fists and pressed them painfully to her head, as if she could squeeze the memories out of her mind. But nothing helped. She could still see his face, hear his voice, fading into the blackness of night.

"'_Ana …'"_

"Shut UP!" Her voice seemed to be amplified in the small encloser. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them. No. It wouldn't be that easy to forget. There was only one way to go about this.

And Ana could do it. She would make sure of it.

**Pittsburg, Pennsylvania**

**7:20 AM**

"Daniel! Hey Daniel! DANIEL!" A young, light haired boy scampered over to the tall looming figure in front of him.

"What?" Daniel muttered irritably. He _hated_ to be asked questions this early in the morning. And he hated just about everything this early in the morning. And he _really hated_ that Kid.

The Kid paused before he asked, already sensing Daniels annoyed mood. But, in a true show of bravery, he pressed on anyway.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would come help me-"

"No." Daniel interrupted

The Kid looked up him with big eyes. "But you didn't hear what I was about to ask you."

Daniel snorted. "Doesn't matter. From what I've heard so far you what me to put forth some amount of effort on my part to benefit you in some way -"

"B- But I just w-wanted to know if –"The Kid began to stammer. Daniel ignored this, as usual.

"And I am _in no way interested in helping you in any way."_

The contempt in Daniel's voice nearly brought the Kid to tears. Like Daniel cared if he flashed his baby blues at him. The Kid, knowing this, instead of sobbing he called for his one main defense (And in Daniel's opinion, the biggest pain in the ass ever to walk the Earth): "_MOM!!!"_

A large, rather harassed looking woman rushed into the room, tugging at the hem of her skirt that wouldn't stop curling up her legs. She had just stepped into her best church clothes. Daniel wondered how she was able to do this without any of the seams busting.

"What is it Lionel, what's wrong baby?" She asked the Kid breathlessly.

"D-Daniel, he just –"The Kid had just barely got out before Momzilla fixed her fierce glare on Daniel.

_Here it comes_, Daniel thought wearily

"Boy" she began (She hardly ever called Daniel by his name) "What did you do this time? You know I could send your butt straight back to that orphanage." Daniel glared right back at her.

"And what? Tarnish your perfect reputation? I don't think turning a poor, lonely orphan away would really enhance this whole Mother Theresa thing you got going on. Not that I would mind leaving this hell hole."

"What your language, boy!" Momzilla yelled. "You just leave Lionel alone – or _else_."

"Yeah, whatever got it." Daniel muttered quickly. He knew what "or _else_" meant. And he had no interest in reliving it.

"Well, as long as we understand each other." Momzilla permitted herself a long satisfied look at Daniel. He knew she loved it when she could invoke any form of fear in him. And he hated it. The obvious joy she took in making his life hell.

Momzilla walked over to the Kid, swallowing up his small hand in hear large meaty one. "Let's go, baby. We don't want to be late to church and miss Daddy's sermon, do we?"

Then she glanced over at Daniel and said in an entirely different tone of voice "You too, boy."

_Oh, joy _Daniel thought sarcastically to himself, _church_

**Pah –Leeeeeeeeeeese Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Different stories. Different people. Same pain. Will they succumb to it? Be warned. If you want to find out, there's no going back

**A/N: I deleted the prelude it proved to be to too constraining on my timeline, not to mention all the grammatical errors … Oh and "Ana" is just a Spanish version of the name "Anna." A friend of mine was giving me grief about it earlier.**

**Also big thanks to StephanieZorander for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Everything in regards to James Patterson belongs to Maximum Ride. And vice versa.**

_**Forgiveness Is A Sin**_

**Rochester, New York**

**4:23 PM**

_Please, please, please God_ Ana prayed silently. _Do not let him come. Do _Not _let him come._

Ana sat hunched over a small wooden table, in the corner of another gray, terribly bare apartment. Her hands were in their usual position. Pressed tightly to her skull. She had to do a lot of traveling today. They had called her _again_ to let her know there was another safe house she had to run to. They said she had to get there as soon as possible. Because He was looking for her. And They knew if He found Ana, she would die. And so would the others. Not that They cared if Ana died. Or anyone else for that matter. But Ana still possessed that dark gift. The one They all wanted so badly. So if Ana dies, They lost any hope they had of uncovering her gift and as They put it "Letting you reach you're full potential."

Ana could translate that perfectly in her mind. "If you die we'll lose any chance of turning you into the viscous monster you truly are and raising hell on the world's populace."

Even They – They who wanted to use her, hurt her, and make her hurt others – were nothing in comparison to Him. To Jeb.

The man who slaughtered her mother before her very eyes.

The man who tortured her in so many ways, mentally … and physically

The man whose sick mind she'd never understand.

Jeb.

Her Nightmare.

Her Father.

According to what They said He was still out their, looking for her. Him and his minions; and according to what they said He was in her area. Ana didn't think she had anywhere else to run. She certainly couldn't fight. She still didn't know how to use her powers. Not that she cared for practicing. He would find her. She knew He would. And when He did, she'd beg him to kill her.

He would certainly enjoy that wouldn't He? Her begging. ..

The wind rapt on the window. Ana lowered her hands from her temples only to wrap them around her stomach. It was starting to get cold. She only ever wore what she owned. Plain black shoes. Black drawstring pants and a thinning gray t-shirt.

This was to keep her inconspicuous.

But she sure wouldn't mind a sweater right now.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! _

Great. Now it was turning into a hail storm. If the ice came down any harder she was afraid it must bust through the walls.

She picked up the small silver cell phone on the wooden table.

_Calm down, now _she told herself sternly _They would let me know if He got any closer_.

Just to distract herself, she looked down at the tiny reflection she cast on the phone's shiny surface. Her hair was still a mess of brown sloppily pulled into a ponytail. She looked paler, but then it could have just been the phone distorting her image. And her eyes. She picked up the phone and held it closer to her face. They looked more black than brown now.

_Fitting_, she thought dryly

Carefully she placed the phone back down on the table, as if she were afraid the tiniest sound would alert everyone in the surrounding neighborhood to her presence.

As soon as she placed phone down, though, it vibrated crazily.

Ana wet her lips and swallowed. She grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Yeah?" she murmured. Her voice sounded kind of hoarse. Probably due to lack of use.

"Get out of there." A firm, female voice commanded. "Get out of there now."

**Reviews? Any one?**


End file.
